mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Manacle of Osiris
The Manacle of Osiris was an ancient Egyptian bracelet that was said to have been created by Osiris, the god of the dead, and was said to contain a variety of powers including reviving God & Jesus Christ's powers & abilities a trillion fold, set the seas a flame, resurrect the dead 'remove all demons devils, Fallen Angles, Dark Evil/Demonic Entities & Dark Evil Spirits out of the hearts, minds, souls & bodies of both mortals & immortals', etc. It can even destroy demons, devils, Fallen Angels, Evil/Unholy Ones/Ghosts, Dark/Demonic/Evil Entities, The Left, Infinite Lucifers/Satans, Dark/Evil Gods, The Evils of both mankind & Planet Earth, Demonic possessions, etc. History Osiris himself created the Manacle to defeat his enemies on Earth, and the Manacle contained a variety of powers; over a course of time, the Manacle was left in the City of the Dead, Hamunaptra, where it had been left in a pile of rubble over time. During the era of the New Kingdom of Egypt, Priest Imhotep attempted to steal the Manacle, but he was stopped by the Pharaoh's guards, and as punishment, he was mummified alive. Jonathan Carnahan, while touring Hamunaptra with his sister, Evelyn O'Connell and her family, had uncovered the Manacle with an intent to pawn it off to a high bidder, but Evelyn had decided that the Manacle should be sent to the British Museum of Antiquities for further study; until their return to England, Evelyn kept the Manacle in a chest in her tent for safekeeping. Alexander O'Connell, Evelyn's son, came across the chest where the Manacle was stored and could not resist putting it on: the Manacle latched itself onto his wrist. Meanwhile, Colin Weasler used the Book of the Dead to resurrect Imhotep, which began a long struggle between him and the O'Connells to locate the Scrolls of Thebes, which would allow the removal of the Manacle; the Scrolls also detailed the Manacle's abilities, a few of which Alex learned over time, although even without the correct knowledge, whether by accident or design, the Manacle had proved itself useful on occasion against Imhotep. When the Scrolls were finally found, Alex was forced to destroy the Scrolls to prevent Imhotep from acquiring the Manacle; although this meant he was doomed to wear the Manacle for the rest of his life, over time Alex saw it as a blessing not a curse as his abilities grew stronger. Over time, Alex learned how to use it to perform feats such as telekinesis, flight and temporary increase of speed, which combined with his agility and fighting skills made him a strong warrior. Some time later, the powerful creature Scarab, who was previously imprisoned by Osiris by using the Manacle to convert him into the Scarab Amulet, was accidentally freed by Alex and his grandfather Jack. Scarab greatly feared the Manacle due to how Osiris used it against him previously and didn't consider himself truly free until the Manacle's powers were gone despite Alex's relatively limited knowledge of its abilities. To this end, Scarab later allied himself with Imhotep when the latter gained knowledge of the Naser Nullifier, an artefact capable of erasing the Manacle's powers. Imhotep shared this with him and the chance to exact revenge on Alex in exchange for assistance in obtaining the Medallion of the Medjai. He was able to render the Manacle's powers useless, but never achieved revenge before he was blown up and possibly finished for good at Gibraltar by Alex and his father Rick using a large quantity of explosives. For a time, Alex considered himself useless without the Manacle's powers, but later unlocked new abilities by awakening his inner Supreme Medjai powers. Traits A large, golden bracelet with spiraling skull designs on its sides, the Manacle of Osiris was forged by Osiris, the ancient Egyptian god of the dead and could slip onto the wrist of any that decided to wear it. Once placed on the wrist, however, the Manacle would not come off, as its wearer would be protected from harm thanks to the Scrolls of Thebes, which would act as a series of instructions to using the Manacle. Appearances * The Summoning '' * ''A Candle in the Darkness * Against the Elements External linkshttp://hercules-xena.wikia.com/wiki/One_God?action=edit&section=12 *Manacle of Osiris from Lost Girl Myth Wikia *Manacle of Osiris from Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains Wikia Category:Artifacts Category:Items Category:Objects